The present invention relates generally to a steam ironing machine, and more particularly to a safety structure of the steam ironing machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, a steam ironing machine of the prior art comprises a main body 1, a water tank 2 located in the main body 1, and a boiler 3 disposed in the main body 1. The boiler 3 is provided with a temperature controller 5 capable of automatic interruption of power supply at the time when the temperature of the boiler 3 has reached a predetermined degree. The boiler 3 is connected with the water tank 2 by a rubber tube 4 via which the water in the water tank 2 flows into the boiler 3. The steam is generated by the boiler 3.
Such prior art steam ironing machine as described above is defective in design in that the power supply is controlled by the temperature controller 5 of the boiler 3, which is vulnerable to malfunction or breakdown. In addition, the water tank 2 is not provided with a device to indicate the level of water in the water tank 2. As a result, the machine operator is not alerted to add water to the empty water tank 2. Under such a circumstance, the boiler 3 in operation is susceptible to explosion. In other words, the prior art steam ironing machine is in fact a safety hazard.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a steam ironing machine with a safety structure capable of controlling the operation of the steam ironing machine on the basis of the water level of the water tank of the steam ironing machine.
The present invention comprises a main body, a boiler, and a water tank set. The main body has a receiving slot in which the boiler and the water tank set are disposed. The boiler is used to generate steam for use in pressing. The water tank set has a water storage tank and a water level safety device comprising a base rod, a support rod, and a valve switch. The base rod is connected to the water storage tank. The support rod is pivotally fastened with the base rod. The support rod is provided at one end with a floating cylinder, and at other end with a push rod. The valve switch is disposed under the push rod and is serially connected with a circuit. When the water level in the water storage tank is higher than the floating cylinder, the floating cylinder is raised to force down the push rod, which comes in contact with the valve switch. As a result, the steam ironing machine is put into operation. When the water level in the water storage tank is lower than the floating cylinder, the push rod is raised to move away from the valve switch, thereby resulting in power interruption.